Charmed
by xXNightOwlzXx
Summary: "You're screwed."   "I know." was his reply. Z/C One shot


**"****I have been shown who is the boss!"**

** -**_**The Spy**_

**Gallagher Academy**

**Library ~East Wing~**

**6:36 p.m.**

When Zachary Goode entered the library that cold Friday afternoon, he didn't expect to find a girl sitting on one of the armrests by the fire with her nose buried in a History Book. As the wooden door shut behind him, she looked up and pushed back a mass of dirty-blond hair.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" she said smiling.

"I came to see your mom." He said smirking.

She raised her eyebrows but then as quickly as her confusion had come, it disappeared. "Well then, I'm going to bed." She teased. She uncrossed her legs, shut the book she had been reading and headed towards the door. As her hand turned the knob, a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She turned her head slowly towards the body, _his _smirk on her face.

"Can I help you with anything?" she said gesturing to his arms.

"Actually, you can." He growled. She giggled as he turned her around and pressed her back against the cold wooden door. He then leaned in very slowly, his eyes accessing her reaction, and pressed his lips against hers.

Their lips moved in sync of each other. Finally after several moments they pulled back for air. He grabbed her leg and hitched it around his waist. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. His green eyes staring into her blue ones. He brought his lips to her neck, kissing it and whispering her name.

There was the sound of a knob being turned on the other side of the door. Next thing they knew, they were falling. Zach came crashing down on top of her.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! What in the world do you think you're doing?" Cammie looked up to see a very peeved headmistress/mother. As Rachel Morgan surveyed the scene, her eyes came to rest upon Zach, who she seemed not to have noticed before.

"Zach! In my office, now!" she said, fury rang in every word.

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled getting up. Cammie giggled but was stopped short by the look on her mother's face.

Cammie trailed behind as Zach and Rachel walked towards the office. Once Cammie and Zach were inside and seated comfortably on the couch in the corner, with the Peter Max painting of the Gallagher Academy that hung over it, Rachel spoke: "How did you get in the building, Zach?"

Cammie's eyes widened in surprise. She glanced over at Zach, who met her look shyly, and glared.

"Jonas has this new anti-security gadget thingy which I borrowed. It's some pretty high-tech stuff." he said, running a hand through his bronze hair.

"Do you understand the position you could have put the whole school in?" Rachel continued sharply.

"I'm sorry." Zach said looking down.

Rachel sighed. "Where's the rest of Blackthorne?"

Zach shifted uncomfortably. "Well you see, when I told Jonas and Grant I was coming to see Cammie, they wanted to tag along."

When Rachel continued to glare, Zach added quickly, "But it's just us three." Then as if on cue, in walked Jonas and Grant, accompanied by Joe Solomon.

"Headmistress Morgan, I found these two snooping around Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter, Ms. Sutton and Ms. McHenry's dorm." Mr. Solomon said. As he spoke Zach turned around and looked at his two best friends. Grant shrugged and smiled sheepishly while Jonas fidgeted and adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"I see Mr. Goode is also here." He continued, "So what do you think the punishment should be, Rachel?"

"Actually I was thinking that perhaps the boys could stay and as for this "punishment" they could help out in the Research and Development Department with Dr. Fibs." Replied Rachel.

"Sounds fair enough." Said Solomon "Have fun boys, I heard that Dr. Fibs is currently working on a flesh-eating plant." He finished, smirking.

As he left the office, taking Jonas and Grant with him, Cammie looked at her mother expectantly. Rachel sighed, then said, "Good night, Cameron. Good night, Zachary. "

"Good Night." They said in unison.

"You're screwed." Cammie whispered to Zach, once they were in the hallway

"I know." Was his reply.


End file.
